


Swan Prince

by Rainbow_Socks



Category: Marvel (Comics), Swan Princess (1994), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, F/M, Kang is Bitch™, M/M, Teddy and Billy makes the cutest couple, When you have an AU idea you must write it to satisfy your need, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Socks/pseuds/Rainbow_Socks
Summary: A beautiful prince falls in love with a prince from another land, but an exiled magician who wants him for himself conjures up a spell to transform him into a swan. Forced to embark on a dangerous quest to reverse the magic, the prince is helped by some new-found animal friends.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Cassie Lang/Nate Richards, Kate Bishop/Eli Bradley, Noh-Varr/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Odette- Theodore “Teddy” Altman
> 
> Prince Derek- William “Billy” Kaplan
> 
> Bromley- Elijah “Eli” Bradley
> 
> Lord Rothbard- Kang
> 
> Lord Rogers- Katherine “Kate” Bishop
> 
> King William- Mar-vell
> 
> Queen Uberta- Wanda Maximoff
> 
> Chamberlain- Nathaniel “Nate” Richards

Once upon a time, there was a King named Mar-vell who ruled a large and mighty kingdom called Hala. Yet he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then his queen gave him a child, a prince named Theodore Dorrek Altman VIII, a name she had picked out. But sadly the queen died in childbirth, leaving King Mar-vell with his new son. But a celebration was in order and Kings and Queens came from all around to celebrate the birth of the new prince. Among them was the widow Wanda Maximoff and her young sons, William Kaplan Maximoff and Thomas Shepherd Maximoff. William gifted Theodore a golden locket at the celebration. It was then Mar-vell and Wanda had the same idea. William and Theodore would be brought together every summer in hopes that they’d fall in love and join their kingdom’s together in unity.

But unknown to everyone, another plan was in place by an evil sorcerer named Kang. Theodore’s birth didn’t concern him as he was preparing to take Mar-vell’s kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. But on the eve of his assault, Mar-vell attacked and Kang’s power was plunged into darkness. Despite calls for Kang’s death, he was only banished. He swore at Mar-vell that he would come back one day and take what he loved the most. Many feared King Mar-vell was too kind but in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to the not so distant summer, when William and Theodore would meet.

~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda and her son William were waiting outside when they see a carriage pulled up. Prince Thomas was running around the castle gardens, not really concerned with the meeting. When the carriage comes to a stop, King Mar-vell and his son Theodore step out. 

“Dear Mar-vell, as handsome as ever” Wanda greets, curtsying to Mar-vell.

“Still as beautiful as ever, Wanda. Ah, and who is this terrific young man?” Mar-vell asked, gesturing to William.

“This is William. His brother, Thomas, is running around the gardens as we speak,” Wanda replied.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you William,” Mar-vell replied, smiling at William.

“And who is this dashing young man?” Wanda asked, gesturing to Theodore.

“My son, Theodore,” Mar-vell answered.

“A pleasure to meet you. William won’t you introduce yourself?”

William looks at his mother then over to Theodore, “But Mother!” William complains. 

“William!” Wanda replies, giving him the stink eye.

William sighs and walks over to Theodore, bowing he says, “Hello Prince Theodore, I’m very pleased to meet you.”

Theodore bows back, “And I’m pleased to meet you Prince William.” He then holds out his hand for William to kiss.

William looks over at his mother who gestures him to kiss Theodore’s hand. William does so, spitting right after.

(Author’s Note: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItkkTerzTAw, just make it out like the song is the characters but I’ll also write some snippets after you read this)

The first meeting of the princes went over somewhat well, even though it consisted of Theodore hitting William with a fake sword half the time. A few summers later, William, now insisting on being called Billy, had made friends with Elijah “Eli” Bradley, one of the cook’s children. The both of them teased Theodore, now insisting on being called Teddy, nonstop. At some point Teddy knocked down Billy and Eli’s treehouse, injuring all three of them in the process. That winter, Billy’s twin brother Thomas went missing after going for a ride out into the woods. He was presumed dead and Queen Wanda grieved the loss of one of her children. But that summer it was better, per say, Teddy flirted with most of the guard making Billy sort of jealous and Eli pointed it out as many times as he could. It also consisted of Teddy beating him at cards and the both of them going on annual carriage rides around the town. The summer soon after both Billy and Teddy wanted no part in seeing one another anymore, that is until they got locked in the throne room together. Staring at one another they realized how they’ve grown and realize their love for one another. They take a dance together and kiss just as Queen Wanda and King Mar-vell walk in, ecstatic that their plan worked.

“Arrange the marriage!” Billy shouts. Soon Nate the Chamberlain and Lady Kate are rushing around to prep everything.

“Wait!” Teddy shouts, everyone coming to a halt. Nate stumbling into Kate, who catches him and pushes him upright.

“What? You’re all I’ve ever wanted. You’re beautiful” Billy says, holding Teddy’s hands in his own.

“Well thank you, but what else?” Teddy questions.

“What else?” Billy cocks his head to the side.

“Is beauty all that matters to you?” Teddy elaborates, looking at Billy.

Kate steps in, “Billy, what else?”

Billy looks lost for a moment before turning back to Teddy, “I...What else is there?”

Wanda faints into Mar-vell’s arms, Nate shakes his head and Kate groans, smacking her forehead. Teddy takes his hands out of Billy’s and walks over to his father, looking disappointed. A couple hours later Teddy and King Mar-vell are boarding their carriage, King Mar-vell and Queen Wanda looking dismayed.

“We tried, Wanda. No one can say we didn’t try,” Mar-vell starts, Wanda nodded solemnly, “Say goodbye, Theodore.”

“Goodbye,” Teddy said, not looking Billy in the eye.

“Goodbye?” Billy said questioningly, looking at the ground.

“Billy!” Wanda whisper-shouted.

“Mother!” Billy whisper-shouted back.

Wanda glared at her son until he turned back to Teddy.

“Goodbye, Prince Theodore” Billy supplied, before walking back inside the castle.

Mar-vell and Teddy take off as Wanda looks on dismayed. Nate comes out to walk her back in. She looks at him before crying out, “All these years of planning! Wasted!”

Later on in the castle, Billy is playing a game of chess with Eli as Kate goes on about what Billy did wrong.

“‘What else is there?’ He said! ‘Is beauty all that matters?’ He said! And you say, ‘What else is there?’” Kate rants, looking at Billy in anger.

Billy sighed as he moves his piece, “Kate, I get it. I was dumb, can we drop it?”

Kate ignores him and keeps going on, “You should write a book titled, ‘How To Offend Princes in Five Syllables or Less’!”

Eli smirks at Kate before looking at Billy, “Your turn, Prince William.” Little did Billy know, Eli moved his chess pieces around so he had a greater chance of winning.

Billy shakes his head, looking at Kate, “I didn’t know what else to say.” He moves his piece.

“You lost your king, Billy!“ Kate said, looking at the chessboard then back at Billy, “Twice in one day! Think! You must see something other than Teddy’s beauty!”

“Of course I do Kate! He’s like...you know...How about...and then, I mean, right?” Billy said, looking at Eli and Kate, who stared at him in confusion. 

Billy flops back in his chair, “I don’t know how to say it! I’ll prove it to him. I’ll prove my love to him!” 

Billy then moves his chess piece, “ Checkmate!” Eli looks at the board in surprise.

Meanwhile, in the forest, a figure stood waiting. He looked on, watching as King Mar-vell’s carriage approached. “Today is the day, Mar-vell! Everything you own, everything you love! It will be mine!”

In the carriage, Teddy is looking out the window as Mar-vell questions him, “I just don’t understand, Teddy. What else is left for him to say?”

Teddy turns to him, “I need to know he loves me for me and not just what he sees on the outside!”

The carriage suddenly halts. Mar-vell and Teddy looking confused. Mar-vell turns to Teddy before opening the carriage door, “Stay inside Theodore.”

Mar-vell steps out seeing a figure in the road. Drawing his sword he calls out to it, “Whoever you are, you’re interfering with royal business! Step out of the way!” Suddenly, the figure turns into a great animal, and it’s the last thing Mar-vell sees before he blacks out.

Nate is at the top of the castle minding his business before he spots a figure stumbling towards the gates. Running down the steps he runs into Kate, Eli and Billy as he opens the gate.

“It’s King Mar-vell’s Captain! Captain Lang!” Nate shouts. The figure collapses as he enters the castle.

Billy rushes over, holding Captain Lang’s head up. Captain Lang starts to talk, “We… We were attacked...by a great animal…”

“Teddy? What about Teddy?” Billy asks, but Captain Lang had passed out. 

Billy sets Captain Lang’s head down before running outside to saddle his horse. Kate and Eli call after him, but he is already riding out, following the path into the forest. He comes across the broken carriage and sees Mar-vell collapsed outside of it. Thunder rumbles and rain starts to pour as Billy halts his horse, jumping off and running over to Mar-vell.

“King Mar-vell!” Billy exclaimed, crouching down next to Mar-vell, asking, “Who did this?”

Mar-vell starts talking brokenly, “It came so quickly...A great...animal.”

Billy looks at him, asking again, “Who did this? Where’s Teddy?”

Mar-vell looks at Billy, taking his hand, “Listen to me, William. It’s not what it seems...It’s not what it seems.”

Billy looks confused, “What’s not what it seems? Where’s Teddy?”

Mar-vell’s eyes widen, “Teddy is...Teddy is gone.” Mar-vell’s eyes shut as the rain pours down harder. Billy lets go of Mar-vell and looks around the carriage before finding Teddy’s locket sitting in the mud.

Billy grabs the locket, crying and shouting, “Teddy!” The thunder drowns out his sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Bob- Kid Loki
> 
> Speed- Noh-varr
> 
> Bridget- Cassandra “Cassie” Lang
> 
> Palace Musicians- Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Hank Pym, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, James Rhodes, Sam Wilson, and Stephen Strange

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest, Kang is talking with a swan who is sadly gliding across the lake. Kang’s servant, Cassie, throws breadcrumbs into the water per Kang’s request.

“Don’t let my little spell make you sad, Theodore. It doesn’t even last a whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…” Kang stops as suddenly Teddy is transformed from his swan form back into his human form the water surrounding him.

“You have to be on the lake of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings, well, you see what happens,” Kang explains as Teddy suddenly walks away from him, moving behind a fallen stone structure.

“Now, look, Theodore. This sort of thing doesn’t give me any pleasure. Actually it gives me a little bit of pleasure. But what I really want is your father’s kingdom,” Kang finishes, moving towards Teddy.

Teddy comes out from behind the stone structure, arms crossed, “Take it then, you have enough power.”

“No, ah, ah, ah, I’ve tried that already. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it,” Kang turns to Teddy, conjuring up a ring, “But if I marry you, the only heir to the throne, we’ll rule your father’s kingdom together, legally. King and, well, king, perhaps?”

Teddy turns to him, “Never!” He starts walking away but Kang stops him with his next words.

“Where are you going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan! No matter where you are!” Kang shouts. Teddy turns around and looks at the moon before he starts to cry.

Back at the castle, Billy has been training nonstop to take on the so called great animal. Eli and Kate have been reluctantly helping him, only because they think he’ll find closure. This time the musicians have been forced into this, all eight of them.

“The musicians aren’t very ecstatic to be used as target practice,” Kate says, pouring some dye powder into the arrow buckets of Eli and Billy.

“I know, but I have to practice,” Billy replies as he ties a blindfold around his head.

Kate smirks, “No complaints here. I think it’s going to be lots of fun.”

Billy turns to Eli, who is right behind him, peeking from under his blindfold, “The great animal isn’t going to give up Teddy without a fight.”

Kate looks at Billy, “You’re not thinking he’s still alive are you Billy?”

Billy points at where Kate’s voice is, “When I find the great animal, I’ll find Teddy.”

Kate sighed sympathetically, “Oh Billy, you looked everywhere! He’s not coming back! The whole kingdom knows that.”

“Teddy’s alive and I’m going to find him,” Billy replies. He then turns to where he believes Eli is, “You ready, Eli?”

Eli nods, looking under his blindfold again before Kate slaps his hand away, “No peeking! Animals Assemble!”

The eight musicians come out looking dismayed. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Hank Pym, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, James Rhodes, Sam Wilson, and Stephen Strange all came out.

“Katie, Kate, my favorite person in this castle, why do I have to be apart of this?” Clint shouted. 

“The servants have the day off Clint! We need someone to be target practice!” Kate shouted back.

“But I’m an artist, not a boar!” Clint shouted back.

Kate turned around muttering, “Could’ve fooled me.”

“I heard that!” Clint shouted, causing Kate to smile.

Billy turned to them, “Come on guys, they’re harmless.” He demonstrates by taking out an arrow and patting it on his shoe, “See?”

(Author’s Note: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Pz1HVUJpDQ again make it out like the song are the characters and I’ll also write snippets)

The musicians were hesitant but put on their costumes and did what Kate told them. Sam gave a great lion impression to strike fear but Kate told him he was a rabbit not a lion. Running around, Kate pulled off Billy and Eli’s blindfolds. Billy immediately shot his arrows hitting the musicians a bunch, except Sam Wilson who was being chased by Eli in an attempt to get more points than Billy. Bruce ended up running through Queen Wanda’s afternoon tea party in an attempt to get away from Billy and his flying arrows. After a couple of minutes Kate called time.

“Animals, assemble for counting!” Kate yelled. All of them gathered around, covered mostly in Billy’s red dye over Eli’s blue dye.

Kate smiles writing down Billy’s score, “Very good! You scored five pointers, that’s for sure!”

James collapses and Billy crouches down next to him, taking off his blindfold, “Sorry Mr. Rhodes, why don’t you take a few days off?”

Kate continues, “Moose are worth two points. Sixteen hits, a total of thirty-two points. Ten seven pointers. And...fourteen three pointers. A total of two hundred and ninety-eight points! Good job, Billy!”

Kate turns to Eli, who had quickly hit Sam over the head a couple of times with one of his arrows, “Now, Eli, let’s see if you got anything. Hmm...zero, zero, and, ah, nothing.”

Kate then goes over to Sam, “And last but not least, the elusive one hundred point white rabbit.”

Eli clears his throat, “I believe that’s three hundred Kate.”

Kate smiles, “Good shooting Eli.”

Eli smiles and turns to Billy, “Well, three hundred to two hundred and ninety-eight. Sorry Billy.”

Billy smiles, “Oh, but wait just a moment Kate” Billy has Sam turn around and points at the butt, “Sorry Eli.”

Kate starts laughing before composing herself.

Eli shakes Billy’s hand, “You’re a great marksman Billy, no doubt. You should try going up against Kate next.”

Billy shook his head, “We both know she could outdo me any day, Eli.”

Kate smiles before looking at Billy seriously, “It’s going to take more than good aim to defeat the great animal. It takes courage.”

Eli turns to Kate “That’s my forte.”

Kate then looks at him, smirking, “Well then, how about a quick round of catch and fire?”

Eli’s eyes widen, “Catch and fire? With me?”

Kate nodded, “You are the only one with enough courage.”

A while later, Eli is wearing a knight’s helmet and Kate is finishing tying an apple to his head.

“Too tight! Too tight!” Eli shouted.

“Whoops, so sorry!” Kate replied sarcastically.

Billy comes out with his bow and an actual sharpened arrow. Kate finishes tying the apple before moving back near Billy. 

“Remember aim for the apple. Act like it’s the heart between the shoulders. And try not to kill Eli” Kate supplied.

Billy takes his aim with Eli standing still, only shaking a bit. Billy lets the arrow go, slicing the apple and Eli collapses to the ground.

“Fifty-two out of fifty-two! Well done Billy!” Kate exclaimed.

Billy walks up to Eli, “Extraordinary courage, Eli! Just think, if the arrow were two inches lower…”

“Don’t remind me!” Eli shouts.

Billy smiles before looking towards the forest, afar from the castle, “Don’t lose hope Teddy. Wherever you are, I’m going to find you.”

That night in the forest, a frog is planning out with a tortoise. A weird friendship but they work well together. 

“This isn’t going to work,” The tortoise says.

“Quiet! I can’t concentrate!” The frog replies, shushing the tortoise.

“You’ve come up with some dumb ideas Loki, but this one is probably the worst,” The tortoise says calmly.

“Go ahead and laugh Noh-varr! I’ll get him to kiss me, and when he does…” Loki goes on.

Noh-varr sighs, “And when he does...poof, you’ll change into a prince. I know, I know! You’ve told me about a million times before that.” He walks over to some flowers nearby and turns to Loki,”Why don’t you just give him these flowers? They’re pretty.”

Loki turned to him and laughed, “You dummy! I don’t want those flowers, I must have those flowers.” Loki points to flowers across the moat, “When he learns that I risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop!”

Noh-varr sighed, adding, “And then you’ll change into a prince.”

“Exactly!” Loki exclaimed.

“Mind if I point out a problem?” Noh-varr asked.

“I don’t take advice from peasants” Loki deadpanned.

“Suit yourself” Noh-varr replied.

Loki started chanting, “Flower, kiss, concentration. Flower, kiss, concentration.” He took his place on the plant that Noh-varr would launch him. 

Noh-varr then asked, “Out of curiosity, how are you going to get back?”

Loki’s eyes widened and he shouted, “Wait!”, but Noh-varr let the plant go already, shooting Loki across the moat.

Loki slammed against the wall and slid down into the water. He was then met face to face with alligators. He quickly swims away and starts a violent hop against them and their jaws of death. He makes it to the flowers and grabs them. He shouts at Noh-varr to help him but keeps getting pulled back, until Teddy grabs the stem he is clinging to.

“AHHHHHHH!” Loki screams, until he opens his eyes and sees Teddy, “Oh, thank you Teddy.”

“You alright Loki?” Teddy asks.

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine Teddy,” Loki replies, climbing off the stem. 

“What were you even trying to do?” Teddy asked.

“Well, Loki had a dumb idea that if he-” Noh-varr started off before Loki shushed him.

Loki turns to Teddy, “I wanted to get those flowers for you” he gestures to the flowers across the moat.

Teddy crossed his arms, “Being sneaky again, Loki?”

“You deserve a nice bouquet!” Loki exclaimed in defense. 

“And you deserve a kiss but in case you’ve forgotten I’m under a spell Loki,” Teddy replies, folding his arms.

“But my kiss could break the spell!” Loki said, waving his webbed hands around. Noh-varr glared at Loki for his insensitivity.

Teddy stood up and sighed, “I can only kiss the man I love, and then he...he must make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world.”

Loki sighed, “And what do you think I was doing? Making the alligators going ‘chomp, chomp’?”

Teddy turned to Noh-varr, “Can’t you make him understand somehow?”

“I’m only a tortoise,” Noh-varr responded.

(Author’s Note: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnKDXTckacs Well, I won’t describe the whole song, just know it’s Billy and Teddy singing their gay hearts out)

Suddenly a puffin came down from the branches and dropped in between Teddy, Noh-varr, and Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffin- Thomas “Tommy” Shepherd
> 
> Jean Bob- Kid Loki
> 
> Speed- Noh-varr
> 
> Princess Odette- Theodore “Teddy” Altman
> 
> Lord Rothbard- Kang

“Do you think he’s dead?” Noh-varr asked. Teddy moved closer to the fallen bird, examining it closely before shaking his head.

“No, I think something is just his wing?” Teddy questioned before spotting an arrow sticking out of the bird’s wing. Teddy moves towards the bird, snapping the arrow in half, handing it off to Loki.

“Strange looking bird,” Loki muttered, taking the arrow’s pieces from Teddy. The bird started moving and groaning. 

Loki noticed and, clearing his throat, yelled, “Hello! This is your wake-up call!”

Suddenly the bird woke up and hit Loki in the jaw, knocking him back into Noh-varr with a grunt. “Ha! It takes more than a dumb frog to keep a Puffin down!”

“Wait! Hold up! Stop! I’m...I’m your friend?” Loki shouted.

“If you’re my friend, how come you have an arrow in your hand? Huh? Huh?” The puffin asked quickly.

“You mean this arrow? The one that Teddy pulled out of you?” Loki asked, pointing at Teddy, who waved.

“Yes! That exact arrow that would’ve killed me ! Except...you pulled it out when you had the chance to...oh” The puffin stopped.

“If it weren’t for him, you’d still have an arrow in your wing” Noh-varr said, motioning his head towards Teddy.

“Oh, I apologize for my outburst. My name is Thomas, but I go by Tommy,” The puffin said, bowing.

“You know, that’s the name of a lost prince,” Teddy replied, tapping a finger on his chin.

Tommy shrugged, “I’m only a puffin. But who are you?”

“I’m Teddy Altman and these are my friends Noh-varr and Loki” Teddy replied, pointing at the animals.

“You may call me ‘Your Highness’” Loki added on.

Noh-varr looked at Tommy, “He thinks he’s a prince.”

Tommy laughs before looking at Teddy, “I owe you one Teddy. Anything I can do for you at the moment?”

Teddy shook his head sadly, “I don’t think there’s much you can do. You see, this sorcerer has me under a spell-”

Tommy interrupted, “Say no more! Let me just peck at him and I’ll-”

But Loki grabbed Tommy while Noh-varr, pushing them behind some shrubs, “SHH! He’s here!”

Teddy looked around and saw flowers started growing around him. The trees and ground around him bloomed as if it were springtime again. Suddenly Kang steps out from behind a tree, clad in golden armor. Teddy sneers and turns away from him, arms crossed.

“Enough Theodore, all it takes is one little word. Will you marry me?” Kang asked, right next to Teddy’s ear.

Teddy, still turned away from Kang, responded, “Every night you ask the same question!”

The flowers start to droop, “No!”

Teddy keeps on walking then stopping to speak, “And every night I give you the same answer!”

The flowers started turning black, “Don’t!”

Teddy swings around to meet Kang, “I’ll die first.”

Kang growls as the flowers all shrivel up and die, “You’re really starting to bug me.”

Teddy smirks, “You’d think that you’d be used to it by now.”

Kang points at Teddy, yelling, “Just keep pushing it! But someday I’m going to boil over because of you!”

Teddy sneers, “Go ahead. But I’ll never give you my father’s kingdom!” 

Kang smiles creepily, “I know but I was hoping you would just say that ‘You’d be mine’.” Kang circles Teddy before shrugging, “Well, it looks as if you need another day to think about it.”

As Kang said that, the sun peeked over the horizon. Kang disappeared into the shadows as the water surrounded Teddy. As the sun rose, Teddy was turned back into a swan.

“No!” Teddy shouted, his head drooped as Tommy, Loki, and Noh-varr came out from their hiding places.

“Oh Teddy, what has he done to you?” Tommy softly asked.

Teddy shook his head, looking at the sunrise as he faced another day in his swan form, “It’s a long story.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Odette- Theodore “Teddy” Altman
> 
> Prince Derek- William “Billy” Kaplan
> 
> Bromley- Elijah “Eli” Bradley
> 
> Jean Bob- Kid Loki
> 
> Puffin- Thomas “Tommy” Shepherd
> 
> Speed- Noh-varr
> 
> Lord Rogers- Katherine “Kate” Bishop
> 
> Queen Uberta- Wanda Maximoff
> 
> Chamberlain- Nathaniel “Nate” Richards
> 
> Bridget- Cassandra “Cassie” Lang

Back at the castle, Queen Wanda was preparing a ball for Billy. The purpose of the ball was for him to find a suitable husband out of the princes visiting for the ball. Nate the chamberlain was helping her pick out suitable decorations for the ball. He held up some scarlet cloth lined with silver borders.

“Beautiful! Simply beautiful! Soon Billy will be married and the kingdom will have a king again!” Wanda cheered as Nate took the cloth away. Kate walked in as Wanda cheered, scoffing.

“I sincerely doubt it, Queen Wanda. Billy still refuses to become king, unless he finds Teddy” Kate said, looking at the queen.

Wanda shook her head, “All that will change at tomorrow night’s ball. Every prince is coming to the ball-”

“But none of them are Teddy” Kate interrupted.

“Your majesty, the mail” Nate presented Wanda with a thick pile of letters. Wanda shifts through all of them, her smile growing.

“Oh,.this is wonderful!” She turns to Kate, “You see Kate. One of these princes are bound to change Billy’s mind!”

Kate rolled her eyes as Nate walked out to help with preparations for the ball. Kate is about to leave when Wanda stops her. “By the way Kate do you happen to know where Billy is...wait, nevermind, I know exactly what he’s doing.”

Kate smiles knowingly, “And what would that be your highness?”

Wanda groans, before turning to Nate, motioning him to take the cloth away, “Working on the mystery of the fat animal!”

Kate clears her throat, “The great animal, your highness.”

Wanda threw her hands in the air, “Oh, whatever!”

Meanwhile in the castle library, Billy is searching through the books trying to look for any information about the great animal. Billy was on a step ladder searching through the books on the higher shelves while Eli was below him, looking through some of the lower level books.

“‘It’s not what it seems’ What did King Mar-vell mean by that?” Billy asked himself. Flipping through the pages of a book he sets it back on its shelf. Opening another one he gasps.

“Of course! Not what it seems!” Billy exclaimed, startling Eli.

“Come on, Eli! I know how to find Teddy!” Billy shouts, climbing off the step ladder.

Eli shrugs, following Billy. They grab their bow and arrows and are about to leave when Wanda stops them. “Boys, where are you going?” Wanda asks.

“To find the great animal” Billy replied.

“Oh wonderful. Just make sure you’re here tomorrow night!” Wanda supplied, Billy’s face falls.

“Tomorrow night?” Billy asks slowly.

Wanda nods, “The ball-”

Billy interrupts, “Mother, I can’t.” Billy looked at his mother, who had a sad look on her face as if she were about to cry. 

Billy cringes, knowing if he looked any longer, he’d give in, “Please don’t do the lip thing.”

Sighing, he gives in, “If I leave now, maybe I can make it back in time.”

Wanda’s mood immediately picks up, “Oh thank you love!”

“But please don’t turn it into one of your beauty pageants!” Billy adds on as he and Eli are walking out.

“Oh no, don’t be silly! It’s just a few friends...and their sons” Wanda mumbles as Billy and Eli leave.

Walking over to Nate she gives him a new task, “I want this to be big! Every prince must have their own introduction!”

Nate looked startled, “But-”

Wanda continued,”Tell the band to start rehearsing! Send for the cooks! I want four footmen for every carriage! No, make it five!”

Nate sighed, nodding and moving to do what Queen Wanda told him to do. ‘Billy is not going to like this’ he thought.

Meanwhile back at the lake, Teddy has finished telling his story to Tommy the puffin, who is looking a little dumbstruck after the story is finished.

Tommy takes a deep breath, “So let me get this straight, every night when the moonlight leaves the lake you…” he gestures to Teddy’s form.

“Right” Teddy nods.

“Then the following night if you want to turn human, you have to be on the lake” Tommy finished.

Loki scoffed, “While he needs is a little moonlight, I have to be smooched!”

“Smoooooooch” Noh-varr teased as Loki hit him lightly.

“No fear! All you have to do is fly to your prince!” Tommy exclaimed, “We bring him to the lake and when the moon comes up, you change into a prince, and boom! Happily ever after!”

“But how will I find him?” Teddy asked, “I don’t even know where he is.”

Noh-varr looks at the tower behind him, “I bet he does.”

Loki laughed, “Oh that’s a great idea! ‘Mr. Kang sir, I’d like to leave now, you got a map or something?’”

Teddy’s eyes lit up, “That’s it! A map!”

“Of course!” Tommy exclaimed.

(Author’s Note: You know the drill https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dht6ky9EAfI )

Tommy and Teddy fly up to the tower, looking through the windows and searching for a map. Tommy is hit once on accident by a window pane Cassie was opening. They finally find the map hanging on the wall in the upper chamber. Teddy decides to be lookout while Noh-varr and Tommy go and grab the map. Loki isn’t convinced into helping until Tommy and Noh-varr physically drag him with them. The three of them sneak into the castle and move along to get to the upper chamber. Teddy is flying around keeping watch but accidently catches the attention of Cassie. He alerts the trio who quickly grab the map and move to head out, but are stopped by Cassie. A chase and game of “keep the map away from Cassie” ensues until they all fly out the window latched onto Noh-varr’s shell. Tommy catches Noh-varr but Loki is trying to keep himself in the air away from the alligators until Teddy grabs him and whisks him away. 

The map is set in front of Teddy, who looks and points with his wing, “There’s Billy’s kingdom!”

Tommy then asked, “When do we leave?”

Loki sighed, “Teddy, I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry for the way I’ve been acting.”

Teddy smiled, “It’s alright Loki.”

“No, no, this Billy guy is very important to you and all I can do is think of myself” Loki continued.

Teddy looked at Loki, “Loki, it’s okay.”

Loki swayed dramatically, “Please Teddy, don’t make it more difficult than it already is! Accept my apology, please.”

Teddy nodded, “Okay, I accept.”

Loki smiled, “Good! Now we can kiss and makeup!”

“Loki!” Noh-varr and Tommy scolded. Loki shrugged but fell back.

“Alright everyone, it’s time for take off! Are you ready, Teddy?” Tommy asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go!” Teddy exclaimed.

“Alright, takeoff in three, two, one!” Tommy shouted as he and Teddy started to flap their wings and go higher and higher into the air.

“Bye! Have a safe flight!” Noh-varr yelled.

“If anything happens to Teddy, I’ll take off your feathers one by one until there's nothing left! You hear” Loki yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Odette- Theodore “Teddy” Altman
> 
> Prince Derek- William “Billy” Kaplan
> 
> Bromley- Elijah “Eli” Bradley
> 
> Jean Bob- Kid Loki
> 
> Puffin- Thomas “Tommy” Shepherd
> 
> Speed- Noh-varr

But Billy was a lot closer than Teddy thought. He and Eli were in the forest, hunting for the great animal. Both were armed with bow and arrows, plus Billy had a spare sword attached to his hip. They were walking through the forest, looking around for anything suspicious.

“It’s a mouse” Billy said out of the blue.

“What, the great animal? Isn’t that a bit small?” Eli asked.

“Yeah, until it changes into this” Billy pulled out a page from one of the books he found, showing it to Eli, “‘The great animal can change its shape. Think about it, a harmless creature approaches, then suddenly, it’s too late.”

Eli looked at Billy, “Are you telling me that the great animal could be anything?”

Billy nodded, “Anything.”

The two of them keep walking through the forest. Billy looks around the forest and sighs, “He’s here Eli, I can feel it.”

“How will you know the great animal, when you see it?” Eli asked.

“I’ll know. Stay close” Billy replied.

Billy and Eli continued through the forest, searching for the great animal. Meanwhile, Teddy and Tommy were flying high above the forest, on the lookout for Billy or his castle.

“We’d better keep an eye out for hunters” Tommy supplied as they were flying.above the forest.

Teddy nodded as he looked down thinking that maybe Billy was out practicing shooting. As they flew above the forest, Teddy suddenly spots someone below the treeline. Looking closely, he spots a head of dark raven hair.

“Billy! He’s here!” Teddy exclaims looking at Tommy.

“What? Here in the forest?” Tommy asked but was ignored in favor of Teddy starting his dissent down towards Billy, “Oh come on!” Tommy followed Teddy swiftly.

“Teddy! Teddy!” Billy called out, looking around the forest. 

Billy looked above him and spotted a swan, eyes widening he whispered, “A swan? Of course! It’s not what it seems.”

Pulling out and arrow and nocking it, he took aim, “Just a little closer. Come on!”

Teddy stopped his descent and gasped, “Billy!”

“This one’s for Teddy!” Billy let the arrow go when suddenly the swan seemed to have been shoved away.

“Are you crazy! That was way too close!” Tommy yelled at Teddy, “Start flying before he decides to shoot another arrow!”

Teddy and Tommy started flying, but Billy was close behind them, running below.

“Hey slow down, you’re going to lose him!” Teddy exclaimed.

“He’s too close!” Tommy replied.

“Too close? He can’t even see us anymore!” Teddy shouted in distress.

“Just speed up! That prince of yours sure can move!” Tommy shouted back.

The both of them flew faster but Billy was on their tail. He stopped, nocking another arrow and aimed for Teddy. Tommy looked back and saw what Billy was doing.

“He’s about to shoot again! Fly into the sun!” Tommy said, flying in front of the sun, Teddy following. Billy’s eyes caught the glare and he let go of the arrow to cover up his eyes.

“Ha! Now all we have to do is stay in the sun!” Tommy said, smiling at Teddy. But then the sun started to set, leaving the two birds exposed. 

“Okay, Plan B! Teddy, fly into the trees! We need to get you back to the pond!” Tommy yelled, guiding them into the treeline. Teddy followed as the both of them flew faster, trying to beat Billy.

Back at the pond, Loki and Noh-varr were looking up at the sky, trying to find Tommy and Teddy. Both were hopeful that they’d come back in one piece and that hunters didn’t catch them.

“No sign of them yet” Noh-varr said, looking at Loki.

“I hope that pudgy puffin knows what he’s doing” Loki muttered.

Suddenly there was a loud, “Incoming!” from behind and Loki was flung back by the force wind of the birds landings. Noh-varr smiled at them as Tommy looked up at the moon. Teddy looked below and saw Billy waiting near the edge of the pond.

“Teddy, it’s almost time!” Tommy whispered, pointing at the moon.

“I can’t! Billy will kill me!” Teddy cried.

“Teddy, if you don’t do it now, you’ve lost your chance to be happy” Tommy replied.

Teddy nodded, getting up he glided down to the center of the pond. But clouds had covered what little moonlight was left. Gasping, Teddy looked up and saw Billy was about to shoot him. But he was knocked back by Tommy flying and bumping him on the head. Billy twisted around, re-nocking the arrow and aiming at Tommy. Suddenly he sees a glow behind him and watches as the water glows and surrounds the swan. As the glowing dims and the water drops, the swan has transformed into Teddy.

“Hello, Billy” Teddy says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Odette- Theodore “Teddy” Altman
> 
> Prince Derek- William “Billy” Kaplan
> 
> Lord Rothbard- Kang
> 
> Bridget- Cassandra “Cassie” Lang

Billy drops his bow and runs through the water to hug Teddy. Billy picks him up, swinging him around in happiness before kissing his lips. Teddy kisses back, holding onto Billy.

After breaking the kiss, Teddy whispers, “I missed you so much, Billy.”

Billy looked at Teddy, “No one believed me. But I knew-”

“You can’t stay” Teddy interrupted.

Billy looked at Teddy confused, leaning his forehead against his, “No, I’ll never let you out of my sight again.”

Teddy opened his eyes to look at Billy, “Listen to me Billy…”

“Theodore!” Kang yelled.

“Oh no!” Teddy cried, looking behind him.

“Who is it? What’s going on?” Billy asked.

“It’s him!” Teddy replied, still looking behind him.

“Who?” Billy demanded, looking for whatever Teddy was looking at.

“He has me under a spell!” Teddy exclaimed, turning to look at Billy.

“Who does?” Billy asked.

“Theodore!” Kang yelled, but it was louder and closer.

“Let me stay, I’ll-” Billy started.

“No! He has great power! You have to go!” Teddy interrupted, pushing Billy at arm's length.

“You’re coming with me” Billy said, holding Teddy’s hands.

Teddy shook his head sadly, “I can’t. When the moon sets, I turn back into a swan.” Teddy turns his head again before looking back at Billy, “Please Billy, you have to trust me. Go!” Teddy starts to lead Billy back to the entrance when Billy stops them.

“There has to be a way to break the spell!” Billy exclaims, facing Teddy.

“There is. You must make a vow of everlasting love” Teddy answered, smiling at Billy.

“I’ll make it. It’s all I’ve ever wanted” Billy whispered.

“You must prove it to the world” Teddy added.

“But how will I do that?” Billy asked.

Teddy was about to reply when Kang yelled, louder and closer, “Theodore!”

Billy’s eyes lit up, “The ball! Tomorrow night! Come to the castle and before the world, I will make a vow of everlasting love!”

“Theodore!” Kang yelled, sounding more and more angry.

“I’m coming!” Teddy shouted, he pushed Billy towards the entrance, “Go!”

Billy started walking before turning back and kissing Teddy one last time and putting Teddy’s locket into his hands, “Tomorrow night.”

Teddy nodded, “Tomorrow night.”

Billy turned around and left as Teddy looked at the locket he thought he lost. Suddenly, Kang stalked his way towards Teddy, who quickly pocketed his locket, turning to face Kang.

“Theodore! Didn’t you hear me calling?” Kang asked.

“I...um” Teddy stammered.

“I thought I heard voices, Theodore” Kang said, looking around.

Teddy tilted his head, “Voices?”

Kang turned to him, “Yes, voices.”

“Well, I-” Teddy started.

“You, what?” Kang asked, squinting at Teddy.

Teddy put on a fake smile before looking at Kang, “I’ve decided to become your king.”

Kang looked surprised, “No! You mean...Oh Theodore!” 

Kang picket Teddy up and twirled him around before setting him down, “Theodore, you make me so happy! I’ll be a good King, you’ll see. I’ll wear nice clothes. Oh, you’ve made me so happy, Theodore! By the way, you wouldn’t happen to know who this belongs to?”

Teddy gasped, Kang was holding up Billy’s bow. Kang chucked it into the pond before whirling towards Teddy, mocking the conversation.

“‘Come to the ball, I will make a vow of everlasting love.’ Thought you could fool me, did you?” Kang growled.

Teddy glared at Kang, “I will never be yours! You creature! I will marry Billy and you can’t stop me!”

Kang sighed, shaking his head, “I hate to tell you this Theodore but you won’t be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night.”

“If you want to stop me, you’ll have to kill me!” Teddy yelled.

Kang shook his head, smirking, “No, I don’t think so. You see, you forgot one very important thing.”

Kang points to the moon, “Tomorrow night, there is no moon.”

Teddy looks at the crescent moon, dropping to his knees and crying. Kang leaves Teddy there to cry, walking back to his castle. When he enters, Cassie is on both knees scrubbing the floor.

Kang starts to pace, “No matter what they do, I’m always one step ahead. On the other hand, Prince William’s vow could ruin everything.”

Kang suddenly smiles,“Ah hah! I’ll get William to offer his vow to the wrong prince.”

Turning to Cassie, he takes her arm and violently jerks her up, “I’ll make you look like Theodore! When he makes the wrong vow to the wrong boy, Theodore will die! Then I’ll finish William off myself!”

Cassie glared at him, “One little problem, I’m a girl.”

Kang sneered at her, “What William doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He throws Cassie back on the ground before twirling in a circle.

(Author’s Note: I honestly can’t describe the song like all of the others so https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMTwxfjCzUI )


End file.
